1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a containing structure for containing a vehicle lock device in a motorcycle which includes an approximately U-shaped fixing portion and a lock portion mounted at both ends of the fixing portion for free locking.
2. Description of Background Art
The containing structure according to the present invention is not available in the prior art. A technique is known wherein a flexible lock device such as a wire or chain is removably positioned in a frame pipe. For example, as set forth in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 56-120464 such a flexible lock device is disclosed. Moreover, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 58-126270 discloses a technique in which a U-shaped lock device is mounted on a vehicle in a state to be exposed at the time of not being in use.